The Power of Love
by Jennifer Jolie
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort have imprisoned Harry and his friends in a dungeon. Can he save them all? Especially when Bellatrix's surprising past with Voldemort comes back to haunt her...


"Noooooo!"

Harry opened his bright green eyes, screaming, lost and hopeless. Where was he? His scar, it burned on his forehead like a knife. He was in such pain, he felt like his brains were bleeding out of his skull.

"_Crucio!"_ screamed a woman's deranged voice.

"Noooooooooooo!" Harry fought to keep his eyes open. It was Bellatrix Lestrange! Bellatrix, who had killed his godfather, Sirius. Bellatrix, who had taken everything away from him… Oh, he hated her. Bellatrix Lestrange. And now she was torturing him. "AAAGH! NOOOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE NO!"

He was released from the pain. He opened his bright green eyes and stared around him. He was in some kind of a dungeon. The walls were covered in torture equipment. Next to him on the floor were his friends, bound and gagged.

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Cho! Luna! Neville! Seamus! Lavender! Fred! George! Mundungus Fletcher!"

There was Ron, his face toppled by his head of muddy red hair. Hermione, her head full of her beautiful brown hair…

Bellatrix slapped Harry across the face. "Pay attention to me, Harry!" she yelled.

"Where am I. How did I get here." Harry demanded to know.

Bellatrix smiled cruelly, caressing her wand between her long slender pale fingers. "Harry Potter. I used my knowledge of the Dark Arts to capture you and all of your friends… and put you here, in this dungeon."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harry screamed. "There must be a way out!"

"There is no way out, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I've tried everything!"

"Silence, Mudblood!" Bellatrix hit her across the face. Hermione cried out and fainted. Her lithe figure sprawled across the floor… Blood dripped from her lips…

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Harry yelled. "CRUCIO! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix laughed cruelly in his face. "You have no wand, Harry Potter! And even if you had, I have used my knowledge of the Dark Arts to drain you of your powers! Yes," she cackled, "you and all of your little friends! You're ALL Mudbloods now!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" His wand… his magic… everything he had come to know… how would he ever go back to Hogwarts?

"Dumbledore!" Harry burst out. "Dumbledore will save us!"

"Albus Dumbledore is DEAD!" mocked Bellatrix.

"Noooooooooooooo! You're lying!"

"I would say not," a cold, hissing voice said. "I watched her kill him."

Then Lord Voldemort stepped out from the shadows!

"My lord!" Bellatrix bowed deeply.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled.

"I've finally gotten hold of you, Harry Potter!" Voldemort jeered. "You thought you were so brave, evading me for all these years… but I've got you know, and I'm going to make you pay!"

"My lord…" Bellatrix knelt to the ground. "I have captured the boy and all his friends, as you bade me."

"Good," Voldemort said curtly. The faintest suggestion of a blush crept into Bellatrix's pale cheeks. He turned to Harry, lying sprawled on the cold stone dungeon floor. "Now you will all… DIE!"

Ginny began to sob. Harry's heart broke. "Please… no…"

"No?" Lord Voldemort sneered. "Then perhaps not _now_, then… first, Harry Potter, you shall SUFFER, suffer as I have suffered, all these long years! BELLATRIX!" he roared.

"Yes, my lord."

"Kill the girl."

A jet of green light mushroomed from Bellatrix wand. Ginny fell over dead, her enormous blue eyes blank.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Harry shouted, beginning to cry. "I… LOVE… HER! GINNY! GINNY!"

The dungeon rang with Voldemort's maniacal laughter. Bellatrix smiled cruelly and twisted her wand in the air. "_Dysuriaga!"_ Ginny exploded like a potato in a microwave.

Harry sobbed. "Please! I beg you! I LOVE THEM!"

"_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_"

"NOT CHO! I LOVE HER! NOT RON! I LOVE HIM! NOT – NOT – NOOOOOOOOO!"

One by one, Harry's friends were covered in green light and died, even Hermione. Only Mundungus Fletcher was left.

"P-p-please, Bellatrix," Harry stammered, "don't kill him too! I love him!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Plantonically," Harry amended lamely. "Please don't kill him! I love _all_ my friends!"

Suddenly Bellatrix hesitated. So Voldemort impatiently flicked his wand and Mundungus Fletcher died.

Bellatrix looked into Harry's bright green eyes.

"I _hate_ you," Harry spat.

And he saw that Bellatrix's dark eyes swam with tears.

Then she raised her wand, and a flash of green light was the last thing Harry Potter ever saw again.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Bellatrix stood over the corpse of Harry Potter, lost in thought.

FLASHBACK

"Bella…? Oh, Bella!"

"Tom!" Bellatrix squealed. "These are the Slytherin girls' dorms! What are you doing in here?"

"It's Christmas, Bella, and we're seventeen. What do I care if I get caught? Besides, I've brought you a present." He dangled something above her head.

"What's… oh!" Bellatrix gasped. "Mistletoe!"

"Merry Christmas, Bella," the soon-to-be Lord Voldemort smiled, wrapping his arms around his future Death Eater. They snogged for hours…

END FLASHBACK

Bellatrix touched her cheek. She could still feel where his lips had been, after all these years… Love. How long ago it had seemed. Had he forgotten too?

"Tom…" she whispered, stepping on a dead body as she reached across to touch Voldemort's arm. He flinched away from her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, enraged.

"Tom… do you still remember, when we were at Hogwarts together…?"

"WHAT?" Voldemort roared. Bellatrix bit her lip, tears spilling down her pale alabaster cheeks.

"I… I still have feelings for you, Tom. I… I love you."

Voldemort grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Did you think I had forgotten? Don't you think I still remember… _who broke our love apart?_"

FLASHBACK

"Merry Christmas, Bella," the soon-to-be Lord Voldemort smiled, wrapping his arms around his future Death Eater. They snogged for hours…

…until there was a knock on the door.

Bellatrix pushed Tom under her bed. "Hide!" she whispered. "Come in!" she called to the door.

Albus Dumbledore strode into the room, bare chested, with his prefects' badge pinned onto his shorts. "Miss Black!" he said respectfully. "I'd heard a boy had entered your room… I came over here as quickly as I could, didn't even have time to put all my clothes on – are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Bellatrix said breathlessly. "Go back to your room, Albus…"

"No." Albus swallowed. "There's something I have to say to you, Bellatrix. Something I've wanted to say for a long time."

"W-what?"

"Bellatrix… dear, sweet Belly… I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Suddenly Albus was kneeling down at her feet, beside the bed. "I love you, Belly."

And then they were snogging, and -

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" roared Tom, bursting out from under the bed.

"TOM!" Bellatrix shrieked, but Tom was rolling around on the floor attacking Albus. He punched Albus on the nose as hard as he could, until the bones broke.

"I lub you, Belly!" Albus shouted, blood pouring from his nose as he ran out the door. "I'LL ALWAYS LUB YOU!'

"Bellatrix." Tom turned on her, eyes blazing. "How – dare – you…him!"

"Tom!" Bellatrix cried out, but he was already gone… She waited for him, until she had cried herself to sleep, hoping never to wake up ever again.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

END FLASHBACK

"But…" Bellatrix cried, sparkling tears falling from her dark eyes like pools of black water. "Tom… that's all in the past now… we're together now!"

"No." His voice was cold. "We can never be together. I have no time to waste with things such as love. No time to waste… _on you._"

Tears glimmered in Bellatrix's dark eyes as she turned away. "_Avada kedavra,_" she whispered, pointing her wand not at Voldemort, but at herself.

Bellatrix's tall slim figure crumpled to the floor.

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Voldemort turned, shocked. His best Death Eater… dead? How could this be?

_"I… I still have feelings for you, Tom. I… I love you."_

And then he realized.

He loved her too.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Voldemort yelled, falling to his knees beside Bellatrix. Deep red crimson blood soaked the long black silk of her dress. "You can't die! No! _I love you._"

Bellatrix had killed Dumbledore! He remembered in a flash. "Nothing can keep us apart now, my love! I can't go on without you!'

Bellatrix coughed feebly, unable to breathe. "You will, Tom… You always have. It's too late now." Her voice faded. "I… love you too, Tom."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He grabbed her pale white hand. It went limp in his. Bellatrix was dead.

There was only one thing to do. Only one person left standing… Lord Voldemort was alive. But he knew, in his heart, that he was dead without his one true love. His Bellatrix.

"_Avada…. Kedavraaaaaaaaa…"_

The dungeon is said to be haunted to this day. If you visit at midnight you can still hear the ghosts of those singing, "The greeeeeatest thing, you'll eeeeeever learn, is tooooo be loved, and to looooooove in retuuuuuuuuurn."

Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW:D


End file.
